Phoenix Wright: Judgments of Actions Past Prologue
by JustCharles
Summary: A One-shot Prologue to an upcoming storyline. After the events of Dual Destinies, the Dark Age of the Law is over...But how will our Heroes Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, Athena Cykes, Miles Edgeworth, and even Simon Blackquill deal with the changes resulting from the End of the Dark Age. And what secrets and events from the past will haunt both Phoenix and Edgeworth?


_**LADIEEEEEEEEEEESSSS and GENTLEMENNNNNN! I, Trucy Wright, will perform the greatest magic act of all time. I shall make a new writer...appear! Now all I have to say are the Magic words... "Abra Cadabra, Alakazam!"**_

 _ **Here he is, Ladies and Gentlemen. Straight from Persona's Fandom...JUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTCHARLES!**_

 **Thank you, er, Trucy. Yes, this is JustCharles and I am very pleased to be here on this stage. Ever since my friend, Ari Moriarty started writing here...I kind of had a hankering for writing here as well. Especially since I had a mild interest, but never played the games until she got me hooked.**

"Yeah, now just get the hook for this guy!"

 **Ari! You promised not to heckle UNTIL I was done. Anyway. What I have for you this evening is a Prologue. A preview, if you will, of what I will be exploring. What I intend to do is write each Turnabout Episode and then gradually post each chapter within them...but I wanted to give you a hint of what's to come here. There will be faces old and new, Loose ends that didn't appear to be loose (or did and Capcom abandoned them or just didn't explain them...) will be tied up. Secrets will be revealed. And there will even be a tragic death of a long-running character... Wait a minute. No there won't! I can't kill anybody cool!**

 _ **Ahem!**_

 **Sorry, Trucy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I set up in here and all I want to do is entertain.**

 **Ari, WAAAAAIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!**

 **(Note: Ari Moriarty did not actually heckle me)**

 **"Judgments of Actions Past"**

 **Prologue  
**

 _ **March 9, 2028**_

 _Eldoon's Noodles_

"NOW THAT WAS A VICTORY!" Exclaimed a young woman. She was dressed in a white dress shirt with a blue tie. The lower part of the shirt covered the top of her yellow skirt and she wore a yellow jacket. Her dark purple stockings accentuated the ensemble that was finished by white boots with blue trimming and a black glove that she wore on her right hand, but was fingerless on her ring and pinky fingers. She had her orange-reddish hair tied in a blue ribbon that made for a long, side ponytail, which reached all the way to the middle of her left forearm. "Man, can't believe we won that case!"

"Calm down, Athena," He companion dressed in red said. Well, not completely in red. He wore red suit vest and red pants. His dress shirt was white with the sleeves rolled up, the tie was blue, and his shoes were black. But who knew if he had red socks. His brown hair had two large strands that pointed upward. "We just got Mai Stars exonerated for murder. It's cause to celebrate but you don't have to bring the roof down."

" _ **Says the guy with his 'Chords of Steel'!"**_

"Widget…hush!" Athena said to the device around her neck, just above her tie. "Apollo didn't mean anything by it…"

"I thought Widget read your thoughts," Apollo said.

"Well…" Athena said. "To tell you the truth, Apollo, I visited Aura in jail…"

"Aura" was Aura Blackquill, a robotics engineer from the Cosmos Space Center. She was currently jailed after taking people hostage in order to save her brother, who was innocent, from being executed for murder.

"You went to see her? Why?" Apollo asked.

"Because she asked me to come. She wanted to apologize personally for thinking I killed Mom. She…She felt terrible for wanting me to die in her brother's place." She shook off the sadness she felt. "Anyway, she upgraded Widget. Now Widget can determine a person's emotions a little clearer…and convert all my thoughts into snarky remarks. That's why there's now a dichotomy. I may think something…but it doesn't necessarily mean that's what I was thinking."

"Isn't that a roundabout way of saying it's just taking your actual thoughts and upping the snark?" Apollo said, sweating with a grimace.

"Watch it, buster!" Athena said while pointing at Apollo with a forkful of noodles.

" _ **Yeah! Go pick on someone your own size!"**_ Widget replied.

Apollo chuckled. "I think that thought was all you…"

"Why, you…" She said.

At a nearby table, two men were watching the scene. The one in the blue 3 piece suit and bluish-black hair chuckled. His dining companion on the other hand merely gave a wan smile. One that was almost unnoticeable due to his wardrobe of a white cravat over his shirt, purple suit coat that in combination with the cravat made the look evocative of the Elizabethan era, purple pants and black shoes. His glasses seemed to both reflect and deflect the warmth he had in his eyes. Almost as if he wanted to let one know he was cordial, but didn't want to get too close emotionally.

"Well, Edgeworth… Another victory for us, and another defeat for your office," The man in blue said to his purple companion, whom he had invited for…personal reasons.

"And yet, Wright…" Edgeworth replied with a shake of his head, a wag of a finger, and a clucking sound. "…You seem to forget so easily. My office handles more than homicides. Assaults, Robberies, Rapes, Extortion, Graft. Any and every crime reported passes through our doors. Our conviction rate on every petty crime is through the roof, while more violent, non-homicide crimes have a pretty impressive conviction rate as well. Even most non-premeditated homicides are above average in amount of convictions. It's just the capital homicides… Those are the ones that are stagnating."

"That's because our current system allows 'easy to accuse, easy to charge' and doesn't do a thorough enough investigation," Wright replied.

"As Chief Prosecutor for Los Angeles County, I will not dignify that with a response past our overall record speaks for itself."

"And as a human being?" Wright asked with a smirk.

With a smile that was both sad and amused, Edgeworth said, "There's a reason your last name is 'Wright', Phoenix."

"So you do agree that there should be some sort of reform, especially now that 'the dark age of the law' has ended," Phoenix said. "Miles, are you becoming soft in your 30's…"

"Perhaps only in my waistline," Edgeworth replied. "I don't believe in going soft on criminals,"

"Just those wrongfully accused," Phoenix retorted.

"Simon Blackquill is an exception, not a rule. He was a good prosecutor who did a noble thing, even if it cost him 7 years of freedom."

"He did it for Athena, as a favor to her mother who had just died in front of her."

Edgeworth paused. "Despite what you have thought of me over the years, I am not completely heartless, Wright."

"Mr. Wright!" Athena said. "It's gonna be on!"

"Miss Cykes seems to be excited about your team's appearance on the news."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "We've been on the news after every victory, and every time, Athena acts like it's the first time."

"… _Dodgers still can't end their Spring Training Woes as they lost to the Brewers 5-2 after a monster 6th inning by Milwaukee,"_ The sportscaster reported.

"OH! AGAIN?!" Apollo said.

"I didn't take young Mr. Justice as a baseball fan."

"Whenever he and his best friend Clay Terran weren't visiting the Space Center, they were at Dodgers games watching the best Major League Baseball had to offer."

"Ah…" Edgeworth said.

"You…never got into baseball, did you?" Phoenix asked Edgeworth.

"Fencing was more my hobby…" Edgeworth smirked.

Phoenix's face dropped when he took Edgeworth's meaning.

"'With friends like you…'"

"Objection, Wright. We all can't be Larry Butz."

Both men watched the news.

" _Speaking of win-loss records, the Wright Anything Agency scored another knockout against the Prosecutor's_ _office in the 'Mai Stars case'."_ Phoenix was already embarrassed when Athena whooped a cheer of victory.

There was a montage of images from the court sketch artist. Apollo grimaced because the artist made him look plain and 45 years old, with a bad 5 o'clock shadow. _"That's right, Sid. All three lawyers faced off against BOTH Payne brothers, Winston and Gaspen. After a trial that had many twists and turns, including an alternate suspect put forth by the defense that later crumbled on the second day. But today, in a last minute nail biter, The 'Ace Attorney' himself, Phoenix Wright, put forth the theory that it was not a sword that killed popular TV and film critic Rafe ReVue, but rather, his pen. 'The pen WAS mightier than the sword', Mr. Wright had been heard to have quipped. That brings his current record since his return to 18-0."_

" _He's definitely on fire, Jan. There are those who think he can get ANY murder suspect off. Now to Sharif to recap the weather for the next 7 days."_

"OH! They didn't say anything about you or me, Apollo!" Athena said.

" _ **Yeah, we do all the legwork and Mr. Wonderful gets all the credit!"**_ Widget said.

"Athena…" Phoenix said as a word of warning.

"I can't help it, Mr. Wright!" Athena said, sheepishly.

"Didn't you do an interview as well?" Edgeworth asked, interrupting Phoenix before he went further with Athena.

"Yes. And that's why I agree with Athena…though Widget should not express it so rudely. I spent 5 minutes praising Apollo and Athena and marginalizing my own role to what it actually was…and they cut it out."

"Obviously you ARE the talk of the town."

"Miles, I never meant to humiliate your office."

"The Payne Brothers can do that fine by themselves. Think about it. Buxom Blonde Bombshell trying to revitalize her career on a risqué situation comedy. Rafe ReVue gives negative critique after negative critique. They have a fight during a premiere of a movie she acted in before the television show started filming. He gives his merciless damaging critique on the ribald love scene she performed in, exposing…herself and then he's dead hours later. This is tabloid fodder, Wright. And only the strongest shall survive."

"And yet, all your office had was both Payne Brothers?"

Edgeworth sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. Klavier Gavin is part-time right now as he is gearing up for some 'FusionFest', and so will only take the quick resolution cases. My sister Franziska is unavailable for some reason. Klavier's brother Kristoph is preparing to run for District Attorney in San Diego, which recently went back to a standard court system. And Simon Blackquill is walking… through …the… door…?"

"Simon!" Athena said in excitement when she saw him.

Simon Blackquill was a tall man, a few years younger than Edgeworth or Phoenix. He wore a long black and white coat over a black suit vest and black slacks. He wore a white dress shirt and black tie. His long black hair was tied in a wide cylindrical ponytail that tapered outward slightly. However, the right front patch of hair was totally white. Phoenix took that to be a result of the stresses of being prison despite his innocence for 7 long years.

But what was becoming less surprising to Phoenix was that Simon was slightly smiling at Athena.

"Good Evening, Athena. You are well, I presume?" Simon asked in his soft, natural London accent. Phoenix noticed he was not wearing his typical black eye paint like he generally did.

"Yes, I am. Why are you here?"

"I am afraid that I must keep that secret for a few moments longer. We shall talk more."

Athena looked confused. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Quite…" He said, and then only nodded at Apollo before walking to Phoenix's and Edgeworth's table. "Chief Prosecutor. Wright-dono…"

"What brings you here, Simon?" Edgeworth asked.

"I am afraid, Chief Prosecutor, that your memo today has left me torn about a recent decision I have made, but I feel I must go through with it. I wish for a 3-week leave of absence from the Prosecutor's office."

Edgeworth was stunned. "Simon, I don't understand. I don't hold the loss of the 'Julian September' case against you."

Phoenix remembered Athena coming back to the office a few weeks before. Unlike most other accused murderers, Julian September was guilty as sin. He even willingly confessed. But he dared the prosecutor's office to see if they could convict him. The defense attorney, Mary Meake, was able to score a huge blow against Simon. One that no attorney should have been able to do. Even Phoenix doubted he, Athena, Apollo, or even his dearly departed mentor, Mia Fey could have pulled that victory off.

 _Okay, maybe Mia could have,_ Phoenix thought.

"It is not about that…it is…difficult to explain. May I sit?"

Edgeworth gestured to the chair Phoenix pulled out for Simon.

"Arigato, Wright-dono." Simon sat down. "I wish to defend a man accused of murder."

"Defend…not prosecute?" Edgeworth asked.

"Defend." Simon's face looked resolute. "A few days ago, while I was waiting at the Wright Anything Agency for Wright-dono and the others, a man had come in and had asked me if I were a solicitor there. I told him I was not, but actually there to secure at least one of those there to defend my sister Aura in court. At first, I made a joke about seeing him and his father in court and suggested he wait for you and your attorneys to return. And then he mentioned the name of his father. Shepard Wolfe. At that moment I decided to listen to more of this young man's defense of his father. And I realized, I cannot be worthy of the title samurai, unless I aid Mr. Wolfe."

"Where did you know Mr. Wolfe?" Phoenix asked.

"He…was my first cellmate," Simon said.

"Wait, Shepard Wolfe. I remember, I prosecuted him for several forgeries," Edgeworth said.

"Indeed. But then he was paroled and we kept correspondence for the first few years. Then he moved to Vermont and that was the last I heard of him until recently."

"Why do you wish to defend him?" Edgeworth said.

"Because I know he is innocent. And if a man is fighting not to drown and begging for help, would you refuse him aid?"

Edgeworth paused at that. Then he slightly smiled. "Three weeks? No More?"

"Unless the prosecutor stalls with another continuance, I do not foresee a delay," Simon said.

"Who is the assigned prosecutor?" Phoenix asked.

"Keeno Slottes," Edgeworth said. "A recent hire."

"I thought you were lamenting that you didn't have enough prosecutors."

"Experienced, 'Wright Anything Agency'-hardened Prosecutors. Everyone else when I did my audit after Simon was acquitted is either gone by my hand, had their pay cut and is looking to other firms and agencies, or just quit. I had to fire 4 other prosecutors in one day alone.

"Have you hired others?"

"Two were mine, there were others foisted upon me."

"Foisted? By whom?"

"Could you two please not jabber?" Simon said. It was not with the usual rancor when he was prosecuting while still a convict, but rather with anxiety.

 _Jeez…something's bothering Simon about this. And Athena can tell too thanks to her ability to hear a person's heart,_ Phoenix thought.

And then at that moment he thought that, the green nagatama around his neck started to glow and the background color around Simon changed.

Suddenly, Phoenix saw several chains around Simon and a number of red chests appeared.

 _Psyche-locks? What does Simon have to hide?_

However, Phoenix then decided, _No, I won't probe right here. At a better time. For him. Athena would have my hide._

"My apologies, Simon," Edgeworth said. "I was distracted by matters that while of a concern to you, will not impede your request. Four weeks leave granted."

"But Chief Prosecutor, I respectfully insist on 3 only. A samurai cannot leave his village vulnerable for too long a time."

Edgeworth looked at Simon. "When have you taken a vacation last? Prison is not a relaxing retreat and you've worked non-stop since you were exonerated in the office. You need a break."

"The swords of the enemy do not care. They cut sharpest when they sense weakness."

"And if they sense that weakness in you because you're exhausted?"

Simon was about to object, but Phoenix said. "Simon, sometimes even Samurai had to rest to be effective in the battlefield."

Simon relented. "Very well. You have my gratitude Chief Prosecutor."

"It's my pleasure." Edgeworth said. "It's the least I could do."

"Indeed. Now I have a request for you, Wright-dono."

"For me?" Phoenix asked. "How can I help you?"

"I wish to borrow Athena to be my second chair."

Athena started choking at that. She managed to clear her throat to a cough.

"Athena, a chef who I once helped get a habeas corpus in prison said, 'Don't eavesdrop when you're eating. Both the food and the truth will kill you,'" Simon said blandly, though Phoenix could tell Simon had been startled by the whole thing.

"Athena?" Phoenix said. "Well, we don't have any cases or clients at the moment ourselves that are critical to have her available. And I'm sure she'd want to work with you anyway…" Phoenix paused. "Yes. I'll allow it!"

"NO!" Athena said, after having water to make her throat less irritated.

"No?" Simon and Phoenix said. Even though Simon was not trying to be hurt.

"Oh rats, Simon, I didn't mean that! I meant, do you even have a place to live?"

"I have a small apartment that is minimal, but sufficient for my needs."

"But where are you going to work when you're not in court? You won't be able to work at the Prosecutor's office!" Athena said.

Simon was caught off guard. "I…I must have had a daft moment there, because I thought…What do you propose?"

"There's that empty office at the Agency! You can use that!"

"The Wright Anything Agency? I do not wish to impose."

"I think Athena's doing the imposition…" Apollo muttered.

"Simon, you know a small apartment may not be the best workspace available. C'mon…it'll be fun…"

"Fun…" Simon said distantly.

 _One of his psyche-locks shakes when he thinks about it. I wonder why._

"Wright-dono…it is your decision," Simon said.

What surprised Phoenix was that Simon was not using his psychological mind tricks at all. He was being honest and genuine and seemed unsure.

"Well…" Phoenix said. _It wouldn't hurt to offer our resources to be at his disposal. After all. HE may need it._

"Please…?" Athena said.

 _The way he looks at her. It's almost like he CAN'T turn her down. Or even wants too?_

"Simon, whatever's ours is yours to use or borrow."

"YAY!" Athena said.

Then one of the Psyche-locks actually broke.

 _He didn't confess anything out loud. Could it be that he confessed something to himself? I'll have to ask Maya when she gets back here for a visit._

"I…appreciate that, Wright-dono. Arigato." Simon's look was a face of relief and yet guardedness. But then he smiled and said, "Just as long as I do not have to clean the toilet. Justice-dono is better qualified than I."

"What?!" Apollo said.

"They said my job of cleaning toilets was terrible. Inmates slid off the seats."

"You're joking, right?" Phoenix said.

"No, I am being quite honest. The sport I had was when applying the most slippery cleanser," Simon smirked. Then he turned to Athena while Phoenix grimaced and was sweating. "Since tonight is Thursday, I wish to begin on Monday. Perhaps Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth is right. Perhaps I do need some rest."

"All right!" Athena said with her grin and her fingers flashing a peace sign. "Leave it to me!"

"Indeed… Good evening to you all and congratulations on your victory." Simon then walked out the door and said, "Come, Taka!"

Simon's hawk landed on his right shoulder as soon as he stepped completely out of Eldoon's. After he stroked its neck, Simon walked away.

"That was surprising," Edgeworth said.

"Eh?" Phoenix asked.

"Blackquill. I never thought he would be willing to defend a man in court."

"He's a Samurai!" Athena said. "Sometimes the code calls on him to do things that feel right."

"Indeed…" Edgeworth said with a frown.

"My question is more in regards to his client's trial date. I thought from arrest the three day trial period started."

Edgeworth sighed. "Must I lead you by the hand, Wright? There have been changes that went into effect on the 6th that has started to alter the course of affairs. The case you won today is the last of those where arrest one day, trial for the next three days is the rule."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch the television, please, Phoenix," Edgeworth sighed again.

Phoenix turned to look at the TV. And when he did, the color drained from his face.

On there were two women. One was a newscaster and the other…

…

The other was a woman he hadn't seen in years.

She had a mix of Asian and Irish-American features. Her eye shape and eyebrows were decidedly Japanese. But her cheekbones and jawline were definitely more of European descent. Her Brown hair was tied up in a bun with green lacquered chopsticks. Her green eyes shone with a fire that Phoenix remembered, only it was hotter and brighter now. She wore a dark green suit jacket and skirt, with black shoes that complemented the color.

" _Thanks, Sid, I'm here with the new Chief District Attorney for Los Angeles County, Ms. Kellye Greene, who's recently started making changes to the court system here in Los Angeles."_

" _Thank you for having me on,"_ Greene said, all business.

" _You're welcome. You've made a lot of changes to the court system lately here in LA and some people are wondering why._

" _Simply put, the so-called 'Dark age of the law' has crippled our courts. False Evidence and coerced witness statements appear to be the norm nowadays…or they were until Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, and Simon Blackquill ended it."_

" _But out of the three, didn't Wright and Blackquill start the 'Dark Age'?"_

" _Seemingly. However, as it has turned out, both men were innocent of the charges against them. Mr. Wright, for forging evidence, and Prosecutor Blackquill for murder. However, make no mistake. Both of these men are no saviors."_

 _Nice to know someone can both support you and backhand you and not be named "Edgeworth,"_ Phoenix thought as he grimaced.

" _What do you mean?"_ The reporter asked.

" _Simply put…The legal system has had more damage done to it. You've heard of the tales. Forgery, fabricating evidence, bribed witnesses, coerced confessions. And I'm sure ordinary citizens have worried that the prosecutors are some gestapo that would indict anybody."_

"Pitiful…using the Nazi comparison… She's continuing to make enemies within my office with very word," Edgeworth said.

"Just so you know, Miles, I don't think of you as a small, petty dictator," Phoenix said.

"IF you're joke was an attempt to make me feel better and relax…You have failed miserably," Edgeworth said.

But Phoenix could tell the twinkle in Edgeworth's eyes. He wasn't fooling anybody.

" _For the viewers who may be watching but unaware, what changes have you made to make sure there is no 'SS'?"_

" _Gestapo,"_ Kellye corrected politely. _"First, in agreement with the California State Assembly, I have reinstituted the policy of pre-trial exculpatory evidence."_

"What's that?" Athena asked.

"It's…How do I explain it?" Apollo said.

"It's the legal requirement that the prosecution hands over all of its evidence before a trial,"Edgeworth said.

"So does that mean that if we're defending a client, and you or someone from your office prosecutes them, the police detective who's lead investigator has to give us everything?" Apollo asked.

"What are law schools teaching your protégés, Wright?" Edgeworth asked.

 _Don't look at me. They only talked about it for one class at Themis Academy when I went there,_ Phoenix thought with his sweaty grimace.

Edgeworth sighed. "Very well. Yes, Mr. Justice, it means exactly that. It was a practice that was all but abolished by the initial trial system's inception. There was a feeling when Damon Gant became Chief of Police and Lana Skye, my predecessor, became Chief Prosecutor, that too many prosecutions were lost due to handing over to the defense. I believe my rookie year as a prosecutor was the last year it was in effect."

"I'm sure FORMER Chief Gant wanted to do away with it so he could just manipulate his former police partner and the cases involved," Phoenix said.

Edgeworth looked Phoenix straight in the eye, but said in a low voice. "Indeed. Perhaps that's why I became known as a 'Demon Prosecutor', besides my unintentional use of false evidence, because I adapted to the new system with so much zeal and passion."

After giving a drier lecture on the exculpatory evidence paradigm than Edgeworth did, Kellye said, _"I'm also reviving the Juror System, which one may have heard it referred to as the "Jurist System."_

Phoenix and Apollo stiffened at that.

" _But…didn't Los Angeles County courts have that system a year or so back…and it failed miserably?"_ The reporter asked.

 _It didn't fail miserably…_ Phoenix thought.

" _Yes, it did die an abysmal death, but that was because even the concept itself was flawed. Next month, we shall put the revised system in practice._ "

" _How was it flawed?"_ The reporter asked.

" _It just was…trust me…"_ Kellye said in a voice that brooked no argument.

" _Well…we'll have more topics to discuss…after this…"_

"No! I want to know why it was considered 'flawed'!" Apollo said.

"I do not remember Ms. Greene being this radical and aggressive…" Edgeworth said.

"She didn't used to be…" Phoenix replied.

"Oh, so you know her, Wright? I am only aware of her by 2 unpleasant lunches when she worked for the State Attorney General's office and her reputation while in that office."

"We…worked on a case together once…" Phoenix said, with a nervous laugh.

"When was this? The only time she was in Criminal Defense was in San Francisco in 2017… She was Kellye Brannigan then."

"It was…back then…I didn't know she had gotten married…"Phoenix decided to eat some noodles.

"Actually, divorced would be the term. 'Brannigan' was the name of her husband."

Phoenix started coughing at that while he was swallowing. Even though Athena and Apollo were concerned, Edgeworth held out a hand as he saw Phoenix reach for his glass of grape juice.

After taking several gulps, Phoenix said, "M-Married?!"

"Yes, indeed…you were not aware?"

"She never mentioned him."

"And this is troubling to you because…?"

"I just thought there should have been more honesty between her and I. We were working a case together…" Phoenix said, using the silver-tongue in court when he had started being confident with a bluff and then ran with said bluff.

Edgeworth knew there was more than what Phoenix was saying. "Phoenix…what aren't you telling me?" Edgeworth said with a dark look on his face as he spoke this in a low whisper.

"Something...I'll tell you when you and I are alone and in private."

"I can't accept that…" Edgeworth said.

Phoenix looked at his friend and rival seriously. "Not in front of them…" he said, referring to Athena and Apollo. "OR Trucy either. They wouldn't understand."

"And I would?" Edgeworth said.

"Maybe…Hell, even I don't understand it…"

"Fine…On one condition…Tell me when this happened…" Edgeworth said.

"You can figure it out…" Phoenix said.

"I don't want to figure it out, I want you to tell me."

"Look, it was a long time ago… When a man feels alone, he doesn't exactly like to share in front of everybody. Especially the 'dead'."

Edgeworth was about to protest when he stopped short. _Wright…Phoenix is referring to my vacation where I was melodramatic and made him think I committed suicide._

Edgeworth remembered that as a dark time in his life. He had been defeated by his then-estranged friend, Phoenix Wright twice while reacquainting themselves. First when he prosecuted Maya Fey for the death of her sister, Mia Fey, Phoenix's mentor. Then again when he prosecuted TV Star Will Powers for killing his co-star, Jack Hammer. Both were exonerated, and even Edgeworth had to agree they should never have been accused. But only in retrospect. Back then, his anger was hotter and rawer than it was now. The anger he had towards criminals. Edgeworth couldn't admit even to himself he wanted to reconnect with his former friend. He wanted to erase all traces of his life before his father had been murdered.

But unfortunately he had to rely upon Phoenix Wright twice, when even darker events shook him. First the death of fellow Prosecutor Bill Hammond, of which he was accused of. Then the relentless prosecution of him, by a man he trusted as much as his real father. His mentor and foster father, Manfred von Karma. Worse, von Karma had arranged the murder of Hammond, and then when Edgeworth was haunted by his nightmare of killing his father in the elevator that had become his father's metaphorical tomb when he and the bailiff, Yanni Yogi, were fighting, and came to believe that was a true memory, he was willing to go to prison for accidental homicide. (While von Karma called it a murder, Edgeworth didn't dispute it was somewhere between involuntary manslaughter and criminally negligent homicide. Phoenix was shaken up by Edgeworth's confession, so he didn't bring it up, and Edgeworth felt in his guilt that murder was the best term, so he didn't bother arguing either.) But even then Phoenix proved Edgeworth was innocent of that killing.

And shook Edgeworth's world by proving that it was indeed his foster father who killed his real one, in a fit of pique over being censured for suspect ethics despite his victory in court.

Edgeworth was grateful to Phoenix (And former friend Larry Butz, who made an eleventh-hour testimony that helped Phoenix turn the tide.) But he did not relax. Miles was lost after finding out the man who raised him to be the prosecutor he was today had killed the father he loved. Worse, there were those whispering against him, talking about how he was a corrupt Prosecutor. Even though they honored him with that farce of an award, "King of Prosecutors."

And then, two months later, his superior, Lana Skye, and the Chief of Police, Damon Gant, had been complicit in murder, perjury, falsifying evidence, destruction of evidence, all to cover the death of Prosecutor Neil Marshall in 2014, and getting Joe Darke, a serial killer, convicted of the murder of Marshall. Worse, they had even made Edgeworth, unknowingly complicit in using false evidence in Darke's case.

But Phoenix proved the guilt of Skye, not for any death (as she was his client), whether that of Marshall or of Detective Bruce Goodman, but her other crimes when trying to protect her younger sister Ema, whom she thought was the killer of Marshall. Phoenix also proved the Chief of Police was the murderer of both Marshall and Goodman, trying to keep quiet the crime of ensuring Joe Darke be executed for his crimes.

Edgeworth was at this point lost. He had been in an ethics inquiry for his unintentional actions. His three mentors had committed ethical crimes and two out of the three were murderers.

It made Edgeworth conclude that he was swimming upstream in a river of miasma that would push him downstream. He had to get out as soon as possible. Not permanently…but long enough for him to straighten his head.

So he went on vacation. But since back then, he had greater trouble expressing his friendlier emotions than he did now. (He still had trouble, even he would admit that…but only to himself. There was still a Fifth Amendment and didn't want to be convicted in the Court of Friendly Teasing, His Honor Phoenix Wright Presiding. He'd be serving a life sentence of Phoenix poking fun…and this sentence had no way for the Eighth Amendment protection against "Cruel and Unusual Punishment.") So when he wrote the goodbye note…he made it sound like he was going to kill himself. And Phoenix was left to mourn him. (Edgeworth was secretly touched…another Pleading of the Fifth…that Phoenix would mourn him.)

But when Edgeworth returned. Phoenix had been cold to him. Edgeworth always sensed there had been more going on in Phoenix's life than what Phoenix had let on.

So Edgeworth just looked at his friend and rival and said, after a dramatic show of exhaling that was meant to be convincing. "Very well. I shall ask upon this again when things are more private between us. All I ask in return is once you have told me…you tell Trucy, then your subordinates. You cannot keep them in the dark. Secrets have a way of coming out from the dark to attack."

"How right you are…"

" _And we're back…"_ The reporter said. _"Ms. Greene…can you please tell us of your other reforms?"_

" _Certainly,_ " Kellye said. _"First, I wish to announce two official hires picked by me. One is a former Detective, Angel Starr."_

"What?!" Phoenix said, "I thought she hated prosecutors!"

"Indeed," Edgeworth said. "But after a stint selling lunches and then becoming a Private Investigator for a time…She decided the only true way to make sure 'prosecutors served healthy food in court'…was to become one herself. She only received her license two weeks ago."

"I liked it better when she sold lunch," Apollo said.

" _Another hire is one that I'm proud to announce tonight. Convincing him to come out of retirement, I have hired the legendary Romulus Remus."._

" _THE Romulus Remus?!"_ The reporter said.

"THE Romulus Remus?!" The Wright Anything Agency Attorneys said, much to Edgeworth's bemusement.

Romulus Remus, from Rome…Georgia was a legend in some attorney circles. Known as the "Law and Order Wolf," he had taken down several Defense Attorneys that von Karma had defeated and were attempting comebacks. HE was a merciless, but ultimately just, prosecutor. He did not suffer fools or criminals gladly. At least unrepentant ones. Others, whose stories could break a man's heart, did so with him. He was one who ensured reduced or suspended sentences for those who he felt had turned to crime out of circumstances that were beyond the defendant's control.

"Ah know, people think despite mah legend, that Ah am soft on crime. Ah assure you, suh, Ah am not. Ah believe that those who had no choice, should be allowed to be free. Let the punishment fit the crime, as my momma used to tell us kids. Stealin' bread can be forgiven…we can make more bread. But stealin' a man's life…Well, we can't make the dead rise again…'specially if you show no remorse…in front of me, the judge, the jury, the gallery, or even God. That, suh, means that Ah will loose mah fangs 'pon you. And you shall feel the bite, long after you are in prison," He had said to a defense attorney he argued with on TV back in the 90's on a very infamous case at the time.

"I remember when he spoke at Themis. Even back then, he was already in his late 50's," Phoenix said.

"Indeed, now he is approaching 80. I do not know why he has returned…but I am grateful. He's already started and got us several plea deals before they went to court," Edgeworth said.

"Gunning for the executive position, High Prosecutor?" Phoenix asked.

"Sadly, no. He was placed there at the start by Ms. Greene. A compromise, I assume."

"But is he in good health?" Apollo asked. "He retired in 2013, due to a heart attack."

"I believe that he has one of the best cardiologists in Los Angeles, if not the entire First World, vouching for his health."

"So you still had to sign off on it…" Athena asked, voicing what Phoenix was thinking.

Edgeworth glared at Athena. "Yes, Ms. Cykes. I do recall I still have SOME say there…" Athena looked down at Edgeworth's icy tone.

"Miles…that was uncalled for," Phoenix said as the news was recapping Remus's career. "She just meant that you had the same concerns most others would have…"

Edgeworth exhaled and said, "Indeed. My apologies, Athena Cykes, I am just…discomforted… about one hire that I was overruled on."

"Ms. Greene wouldn't let you hire that person?"

"She wouldn't let me NOT hire that person. And of course, she won't count it as her hire. A punishment, I presume."

"Who? Slottes? He's a gambler. Goes to Vegas every other weekend…" Apollo said.

"No…Despite that, his integrity is unchallenged at the Prosecutor's office and in court. No. That dime-store philosopher, Stephen Sophocles."

"Sophocles?!" Apollo said. "Him?! I knew him in high school. He acted like a beatnik poet back then. He got a prosecutor's badge?"

"Over my strenuous objections. I even used my 'courtroom voice' on Ms. Greene. She promptly told me that Sophocles would be hired, or I would be demoted. Since I like the position very much and because I could totally fight her for months if I wanted to…I decided to save that card for another day."

"Why would she hire a scrub?" Phoenix asked.

"I've heard rumors that he was the only one whose resume impressed her the most. Believe me. I would have not hired him otherwise."

Kellye had been discussing Remus and Starr's pasts. She had said that she fully trusted them to prosecute suspects to the fullest extent of the law.

"At least she agreed to reinstate one person who's part and parcel of the prosecution process," Edgeworth said. "It was long overdue."

"Who is it?" Phoenix asked.

"If you have to ask, Wright…you've lost a few steps."

Phoenix stared…and then smiled when he caught Edgeworth's meaning. "Indeed. What happened to him?"

"I'd prefer he discuss that…" Edgeworth said, with his usual wan smile that spoke volumes. "Richard has been quite excited."

"Yes… I'm sure he has."

" _You recently said that you would cast a wider net on the investigation into Bobby Fulbright, aka 'The Phantom'?"_ The reporter asked.

" _The naming would be the other way around, but yes. Up to and including indicting any and all Federal Officials, Agencies, and Military Personnel that may be stonewalling us in this investigation,"_ Kellye said.

The reporter looked stunned. In fact, it seemed the air was let out of the TV studio AND Eldoon's. _"Excuse me?"_

" _You heard."_

" _But Ms. Greene…why?"_

 _Kellye has totally become aggressive to the point of taking no prisoners. What changed her?_ Phoenix wondered.

" _Why?"_ Kellye said. _"It's quite simple. As a LAPD Detective, there may be secrets that both the force and Prosecutor's office that may have been breached. Add to that, who knows what crimes were committed by this spy. Plus, the death of the real Det. Fulbright must have a reckoning. A resolution. I will not allow the Government's Alphabet Soup, Congress, or the Pentagon to dictate to me when I will prosecute this man in a Los Angeles District Court!"_

"Um…I think she should realize they can…" Apollo said.

"Actually, Mr. Justice, Governor Cervantes, The State Assembly, and Attorney General Kiromoto all have her back after the response I received from the State Department regarding who was questioning our spy acquaintance."

"What response was that?" Phoenix asked.

"'Top Men'."

"I'm sure you asked for names."

"'Top. Men.'"

"What?! They just quoted a movie exchange that actually bashes bureaucracy in order to uphold it?!" Athena said.

"You could run a therapy session, Ms. Cykes," Edgeworth dryly noted.

"Maybe I should!" Athena said.

"GAH! I don't need the State Department to look at me!" Phoenix said.

After discussing more about the frustrations with the Fulbright case, Kellye said, _"One last announcement I wish to make_. _This was something that was difficult for me to secure, but I made it clear to the Governor, to the Assembly, to the Attorney General, in order for me to accept the appointment, this HAD to be agreed upon. There was no quarter given. And even then, the Assembly resisted. But during the break, I received a call, and so will now share, exclusive to this station…There will now be cameras in the courtroom during the Initial Trial Phase."_

Everyone was stunned.

"Cameras…?" Phoenix said, grimacing and sweating.

"In…" Apollo said, his eyes surprised and his mouth, sunken in slightly.

"The…" Athena said in shock, with both hands to her face.

"Courtroom?!" Edgeworth said. His eyes bugged out in rage and his teeth grinding.

" _The Assembly just passed this measure and the Governor sent me the video of him signing it into law. There will be more transparency in the Initial Trial Phase."_

"I should have stalled her on the Sophocles issue. I should have stonewalled her on the exculpatory evidence. I should have refused her requirement that she receives a copy of every casefile. I should have…I should have…"

"Miles!" Phoenix said. "Calm down!"

Edgeworth was angrier than Phoenix saw him. For a moment, Phoenix wondered if Edgeworth's rage would be turned on him.

And then all the electricity left Edgeworth as he said, "Forgive me. There appears to be things that I wish to discuss with my superior… Things she should have discussed with me."

"Miles…I can…"

"No…Wright…I fear if you have a history with her, it would be a hindrance, rather than an aid. But I appreciate the gesture."

"That's what friends are for," Phoenix replied. "Now…you're not going to…"

Edgeworth actually chuckled grimly. "No, do not be concerned with me. I will not be needing your legal services for a case of Murder One. Instead, I shall talk to her, as soon as I can find words that are not cause for termination. Congratulations again on your latest win, Attorneys of the Wright Anything Agency." Then Edgeworth got up to leave.

Phoenix looked after his friend with concern.

 _Edgeworth Residence_

"All I am saying, Ms. Greene, is that I would have liked to have been consulted on the matter," Edgeworth said. "No, I am not suggesting that I cannot work under a woman." A pause. "No! I am merely suggesting that I do not wish to be blindsided when you make decisions that undermine my position as Chief Prosecutor." He listened to Kellye's response. "That has nothing to do with it. I am just wondering if you want me to resign." A long pause. "I would believe those platitudes more if you would please consult with me in the future. Good Evening, Ma'am."

Edgeworth hung up the phone and then drank the glass of scotch in front of him. His third glass.

Unfortunately it was his last glass as the bottle, after several nights of drinking from it, was empty. He briefly considered drinking bourbon…but he was saving that for a drink with Remus, who preferred that to a mint julep.

So instead, he decided to just go to bed. Fortunately his Friday was light on business. Just reports, and one hearing he had to attend in place of Klavier. He would have preferred an actual full trial. But the last case that went to a full trial after the initial stage was four years ago. Double Homicide. The trusty Judge had to order a full trial after a preliminary indication of guilt. Most cases did not go to full trial because the initial finding of guilt was enough for a previously rejected plea deal to be leveraged. But not this time.

Edgeworth sighed again. While he was one who felt gratitude that the fates brought Phoenix Wright back as an attorney and…Richard to his previous position…He felt that things were echoing when he was 24. A rawer, younger prosecutor. He had no ambitions then in terms of rising to the top beyond any other man. When he was made High Prosecutor, he preferred to use that office to the best of his ability.

But the Fey and Goodman cases, as well as his own time as a defendant…shook him to his core.

And try as he might have, he could not concretely prove that Redd White, the information dealer/power broker/political blackmailer knew ALL of the details of Police Chief Gant's and Chief Prosecutor Skye's criminal actions. White still wasn't talking about what he knew. Lana Skye only said that White knew Ema was involved and so manipulated her because of that…and Damon Gant.

Gant would just laugh and clap whenever "Worthy" guessed something correctly…but would not spill anything.

Edgeworth dismissed it mentally. Gant wasn't the type to give into blackmail of himself. HE must have recognized Lana as the weak link and "conceded" to White until he had something to take him down. Phoenix and Edgeworth managed to do that themselves.

 _But why am I thinking upon back then?_ Edgeworth thought. _Is it because of the changes wrought over the years? Am I in a karmic sense coming full circle?_

But he dismissed that as well. He decided to go to bed and so turned the light off in his study.

Once he entered his room, he left the lights off, but quickly and without needing much illumination, removed his evening robe and placed it on the chair that he usually placed it on. HE then walked to his bed and climbed in, smiling slightly at his romantic partner's presence.

"She fire you?" His partner said.

"On the contrary…I believe I have been promoted to horse's ass," Edgeworth chuckled softly.

His companion chuckled at that. "Better pay?"

Edgeworth sighed in disappointment. "No, sadly. Same pay, same benefits, same workload, same headaches…"

"Same chances of facing me in court…" His partner replied.

"Wright, in the 3 years since our relationship started you are the only one who can make things about himself."

Phoenix chuckled. "I could say the same about you, Miles."

Edgeworth felt his pajama top being unbuttoned. "I'm flattered, Phoenix, but I've had three glasses of scotch and so cannot be as good a partner tonight as you would be to me."

Edgeworth felt Phoenix lightly touch his chest. "You've been wonderful on five glasses…"

"I have a headache… Rain check…"

"On one condition…" Phoenix said.

"I do not plea bargain with my lover… It sets a bad precedent."

Phoenix gave Edgeworth a kiss. "Just tell me. You mentioned Kristoph Gavin…Why isn't he in prison or a mental facility…?"

"It seems…that my participation in the gambit both you and Simon played, independently of each other, to catch the Phantom, caused Kristoph…with Klavier's sponsorship…To be reinstated into the State Bar and hired on my office."

"And you said yes…" Phoenix said distastefully, though Edgeworth could tell Phoenix's eyes were bugged out. "Even though you know what he did to my career, and in betraying his brother, and nearly killing that girl Vera…"

"Actually, Wright…I said, 'No.' I was told by Ms. Greene's and the Governor's predecessors that since the case of murder against Kristoph was overturned on appeal and the forgery he had you blamed for was a 6 month censure…I had no choice."

"But Kristoph was a defense attorney…" Phoenix replied, after being stunned by how casually Edgeworth's voice was at the rebuke, but how angry his eyes were as well at the memory.

"But he could not get clients…thanks to you and Mr. Justice. Klavier did appear reluctant…but said, 'Family is family.'"

"Kristoph has to have some hold over Klavier."

"Yes…but I cannot prove it. And while I have controlled the assignments carefully, these last few months, Kristoph has been as revolutionary as Romulus Remus…But now he wants to be DA in San Diego. I cannot gainsay him."

"Apollo's going to have a fit…"

"He knows…He was not happy when I told him…But he knows…and he is more worried about Klavier."

"Well…they are rivals, but I think they may also have started becoming friends. At the very least, now I know why Apollo's being going around the office becoming edgy when I mention Klavier, but just responding, 'I'm fine!'" Phoenix chuckled. Then a thought came to him. "But wait, how can you have Klavier watch Kristoph if Klavier is focusing more on his music for the next several weeks…" Phoenix said.

Edgeworth smiled slightly and stroked Phoenix's hair. "How do you think I convinced Angel Starr to take the leap to be a prosecutor…?"

"Not a big leap…she hates defense attorneys now…"

"I do not know why, but try not to take it personally."

Phoenix paused. "The only thing I took personally was after we took down Gant and Lana…And you needed to find yourself without being clear."

"IF only we knew how we really felt back them…Youth…"

"It can excuse a lot…" Phoenix said, moving his face closer to Edgeworth's.

"But not all…" Edgeworth said, bringing his face closer to Phoenix's…"

"I love you, Miles Edgeworth…" Phoenix said.

"And my fondness for you matches yours in every detail…" Edgeworth said.

They kissed passionately.

"One of these days…I'll get you to say it…" Phoenix said after a minute.

"Objection…" Edgeworth said.

"Perhaps a sidebar…" Phoenix replied.

The two men seemed to find their mood for the evening as they undressed each other slowly. "What about that rain check?"

"A quarter hour was sufficient…" Edgeworth replied.

The two men were moving together and kissing each other.

"I really mourned you back then, Miles…"

"And I would mourn you if anything were to happen to you…"

The two men continued. Friends who became lovers…bonded by the cause of Justice.

 **THE BEGINNING**


End file.
